


A Love Like Bordeaux

by Pyriphlegethons



Category: Free!
Genre: Actor Ai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Everyone is rich and famous, Failed Relationships, I'll add more characters when they become more relevant, Journalist Sousuke, Knotting, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Model Ai, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: Gleaming jewelry, flashing lights, blinding smiles, and the snap of a picture being taken. The Gala was an event that thousands of people attended and watched on TV. It was the biggest event that took place each year, and all the big name stars were there.





	1. Chapter 1

Gleaming jewelry, flashing lights, blinding smiles, and the  _ snap _ of a picture being taken. The Gala was an event that  _ thousands _ of people attended and watched on TV. It was the biggest event that took place each year, and all the big name stars were there.

 

Enter Yamazaki Sousuke, 31, Alpha, and professional journalist and editorial director for  _ Splash Free _ magazine. He made it a priority to attend every gala himself, interview all the rising stars and beautiful Omegas he had the chance to see. 

 

This year, however, he only had one goal: to interview the gorgeous Nitori Ai. 

 

Everyone knew Nitori Ai. He was a household name by this point, and even being in his mid-twenties, had starred in over a hundred films. A child actor who grew up in the lap of luxury, who had all he wanted at the tip of his fingers, never having to do more than act well and look gorgeous.

 

Sousuke had been enamored with the Omega for years. His films were always hits, yet his personality was humble and kind. The boy never turned down an interview, never skipped out on meet and greets or autograph signings. He was, truly, in love with the fans who support him.

 

Walking through the halls of the Gala to find the photoshoot room was easy. Sousuke found Ai in an instant, since missing him would be a crime in itself.

 

Ai looked stunning, as always. He wore a white, backless dress that clung tight to his thin waist, covered in glittering Swarovski crystals. His hips, good Lord those wide and voluptuous hips, were on display through two windows in the gown. His legs long and shapely, with deliciously thick thighs, were held within the sheer, mermaid-tailed skirt of the dress.  

 

The most strongest willed of Alphas struggled to never think an impure thought of Nitori Ai. 

 

With a body like that, it was no surprise that he was modeling alongside his acting jobs. Sousuke had spent months and months trying to collect photos from past and recent shoots to collage into the fives pages he planned to dedicate to him in the next issue of his magazine. 

 

Front page headline:  _ Iwatobi’s Angel, Nitori Ai. _ It was perfect. He'd done several articles on Ai over the past few years, but none were going to be as extravagant as this one he had planned.

 

As soon as people began to move on from Ai, to interview and photograph lesser stars, Sousuke swooped in for his opportunity.

 

“Mr. Nitori.” Sousuke started, once he'd finally approached him. “Could I have a moment of your time?” He felt and sounded confident as he asked his question. He had his newly bought journal open, and his camera slung around his neck, prepared for all the things he planned to ask.

 

Ai turned, gracefully, and blinked at him with two crystal clear blue eyes. “Yes, sir? Oh, are you the valet? Has Rin finally stopped fussing over the car and decided to come inside?” He asked, looking somewhat exasperated.

 

“What- I, no.” Sousuke shook his head. “I'm a journalist. Editorial director of  _ Splash Free _ magazine.” He introduced, bowing slightly. “I'd like to have a short interview with you.”

 

“Oh!” Ai giggled, his hands going up over his mouth in an adorably endearing way. “Yes, yes. Sorry about that!” He pulled Sousuke to the side, a dainty hand on the Alpha’s bicep. “Now, what would you like to know?”

 

Sousuke's chest was swelling with some pride, that he managed to get a solo interview at a  _ gala. _ He must be truly blessed. “Well, first I'd like that ask what your future plans are. I know you've got several movies teased to have you as the lead star coming out within the next few years, but what else aside from that?” He asked, after pulling out a small recorder he had in his pocket. 

 

“Hmm… Well, this may be spoiling some things, but I'm actually planning to announce my engagement soon.” Ai said. “It was originally meant to be released tonight, but my fianceé wanted to wait a bit longer.” 

 

“Engagement?” Sousuke's eyes widened.  _ This would be the top story if I manage to finish this article before Ai can release the information himself. _ “Do you mind if I ask to whom you're marrying?”

 

“Matsuoka Rin.” A deeper voice was heard behind Sousuke, and he turned to see the Alpha responsible for Ai's current fame as an adult. He'd supposedly written hundreds of books and stories about Ai, back when he first introduced himself to the modeling world.

 

“Well, congratulations.” Sousuke smiled. “You seem to have kept the relationship fairly well hidden. Many people suspected something romantic happening between you two, but it was dismissed as a close partnership between actor and director.” He jotted down a few notes quickly in his journal, before turning back to see Rin holding Ai close to himself. “Have you decided on a date for the wedding?”

 

“We've been hoping for Autumn of this year.” Ai answered, ignoring the way Rin opened his mouth in some protest. “We've been planning this wedding for the past five years, haven't we, Rin?”

 

“Ah, yes.” Rin nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks when Ai turned to look at him. “Ai and I began dating when he was still 18. We've been engaged since he was 20 years old.”

 

“You've kept the engagement a secret for that long?” Sousuke gaped, his eyes wide. This was  _ definitely _ going to be  _ the _ story of the year. “Why didn't you tell the public sooner?”

 

“I wanted to focus on writing my films and books that Ai inspired in me.” Rin answered. “By the time my next movie is out in theaters, we'll be ready to tell everyone.”

 

“That's incredible.” Sousuke nodded along, trying to best to keep eye contact and write in his journal at the same time. “Would you be able to tell us more about how Nitori inspired you?”

 

Rin's eyes narrowed a bit, and he looked from Sousuke to Ai, then back to the journalist. “I'd like to keep that between Ai and myself. I see you've brought a camera, so would you like a few pictures?”

 

Sousuke fought the urge to frown at how Rin was pushing the interview to end. No worry, though, because Sousuke was ready to bomb the world with the news of this wedding. “Yes, I'd like some of Ai and some of you both together.”

 

When the pictures were done, Sousuke flipped through them all in his camera to make sure they were perfect, which they were without a doubt. 

 

“Isn't it nice giving newbies stories to write?” Ai said, facing Rin. “I'm sure he's been looking for a big scoop to get his magazine up and running. I hope this works out for him.” 

 

“Well, don't hope too much. Someone as plain looking as him probably doesn't even have the budget to get an article written about the engagement before we release it ourselves.” Rin's voice was quiet and almost venomous. He clearly didn't like the idea of spilling all that information to Sousuke.

 

But, what bothered Sousuke most was how they assumed he was a  _ newbie. _ Had Ai never seen the many articles Sousuke made about him?

  
No matter. Sousuke finished what he came there to do, and now all that was left was to enjoy the rest of the Gala.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a day since the night of the Gala, and Sousuke had been hard at work cranking out this article. It would be shorter than he wanted, but that wouldn't be a problem. He had plenty of other topics to write about Ai.

 

Sousuke finished his final spell check at nearly 6:00 in the morning. All that was left was to make sure the article made it on the front page of his magazine this weekend.

 

*

*

*

 

Enter Nitori Ai, 25, Omega, and professional model and actor. 

 

Sitting down in his lavish home, Ai flipped through the mail he had gotten that morning. Bills, bills, fan letters, bank statements, and more bills. With a bored huff, Ai set the letters aside and moved onto his magazines.

 

Vogue, cosmopolitan… all the magazines were covering the gala. Ai had no interest in them, so he tossed them aside, until he spotted one.

 

_ Splash Free _ , the title said. Ai thought the name sounded familiar. Then, he saw the headline.

 

_ Beloved Angel of Iwatobi, Engaged? _

 

The front cover was a photo taken of both Rin and Ai, and Ai remembered. He'd told the up-and-coming journalist about his engagement, under the assumption that it would help jumpstart a career, unless the article wouldn't make it out before the premier of his next film.

 

Part of Ai was livid that the journalist had the balls to publish this article so fast. But, another part of Ai was more mad at  _ himself _ for choosing to give away all that information.

 

Rin would not be happy to see this.

 

*

*

*

 

While Ai was halfway through reading the article about his engagement, his phone began going off. The Omega turned to see who it was, and it was none other than Rin, his most beloved.

 

“Hello, baby.” Ai purred as he answered the phone. “I miss you, are you still coming over tonight?” He asked.

 

_ “Ai, now isn't the time.” _ Rin snapped.  _ “You realize what you did, right? That article about our engagement is everywhere, it's all over the news and it's trending on Twitter.” _

 

“I know.” Ai shrugged. “I didn't expect that guy to be such a big name in magazines. I wouldn't have said anything otherwise, so I only have myself to blame.” He said.

 

_ “Ai, this is serious!” _ Rin groaned.  _ “All our plans to announce our engagement at the next premier just went down the drain.” _ The Alpha sounded furious, and it made Ai sink into the couch a bit.  _ “I need to go de-stress or something. I'm going to the gym, and don't expect me to come by tonight. Consider it your punishment for wanting to blab.” _

 

Rin hung up before Ai could get a word in, and the Omega pouted. Once he got past the initial upset caused by seeing the headline, Ai found himself greatly enjoying the article. It was well written and full of passionate charisma. The man had a way with words.

 

_ Yamazaki Sousuke _ , the name at the end of the article sounded familiar. The man who interviewed him at the gala, perhaps? Ai found himself drawn to the memory of that man, the way he made love to the Omega with his eyes, the way a few photos made Ai feel like he was being undressed for a PlayAlpha photoshoot.

 

Alas, Ai couldn't have fun like he wanted. Rin and he were to be wed, which meant staying faithful. As many gorgeous men Ai had seen in his life, he  _ never _ was unfaithful to his mate. Rin was his world, Rin was what made him who he was today.

 

*

*

*

 

Enter Rin, 30, Alpha, former Olympian, and professional writer for books, movies, and plays.

 

Rin was  _ furious _ . How could Ai have let all that information out and think it wouldn't be a big deal? He'd been getting phone calls since early in the morning of people asking about if it was true.

 

The Alpha needed to relax, calm down. He spent an hour at the gym, but it didn't help. It only pushed more adrenaline through him. Rin made himself leave before he broke one of the pieces of equipment. 

 

It wasn't long before he got another call on his cell phone, and he answered it with a vicious “ _ What?! _ ”. 

 

_ “That's not exactly the nicest way to answer your actors.” _ A voice said, and the mischievous little giggle had Rin relaxing as he walked to his car.

 

“Sorry, Momo. I've just been stressed out today.” He told the Omega, smiling a bit. “What's up?”

 

_ “I just needed some help with the script you gave me the other day.” _ Momo said.  _ “The, uh… the sex scene.” _ His voice was shy and quiet, but Rin knew the boy better than that. He knew how insatiable his sexual appetite was.

 

“Well, then I guess I have no choice but to help, huh? I'll be right over.” Rin said, hanging up. He drove quickly through traffic, deciding that Momo would be  _ perfect _ to help him relieve his stress.

 

He arrived at the apartment in less than twenty minutes, parking and making his way inside and up a few floors.

 

A single knock was all Rin had to do before the door was flying open, and his favorite little ginger Omega was standing on the doorway, nothing but a red babydoll on his body.

 

“I see you're really into this scene, huh?” Rin said, pushing his way inside before he locked the door behind them. “You've even put on the outfit you'll be wearing, too.” He grinned.

 

“I like getting into character, Rin.” Momo said, trailing a finger down his Alpha's chest. “Now, how about you help me get into the pose that the script described? I just can't figure it out.” The Omega whined.

 

_ Bullshit,  _ Rin thought. “You know what position it is. We did it last week.” He chuckled, already undressing as he walked to the bedroom. “It's the one you like, where I get  _ deep _ inside you.”

 

“Mmh, you'll have to remind me.” Momo slipped off his panties, kicking them aside before climbing in bed. “How deep, was it?”

 

“So deep you kept saying you could feel me in your guts.” Rin growled, tossing the last of his clothing off before he pushed Momo onto the bed, spreading the boy's legs and pushing his bottom up until he's nearly folded in half. “ _ This  _ pose.”

 

Momo let out a soft whine, smiling and reaching up. “C'mon, then what?” He asked. “There's still more to the scene, Rin.”

 

“Oh, I know, baby.” Rin smirked, easing his already hard cock into that soft, wet heat. “Once I'm inside, I'll fuck you so hard that you pass out. Do you like that your first scenes in my movie are of you being fucked?”

 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Momo whined, eyes rolling back as Rin sank inside him. “I just wish I could do it with you like this when we filmed, too.” He pouted.

  
“Don't worry.” Rin grinned, slowly starting to roll his hips. “We can still do this whenever you like, baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rin had ignored Ai for almost an entire  _ week _ after that article came out. How dare he? How could he ignore the greatest thing in his life?

 

Ai fumed as he dressed himself, getting ready for the filming of Rin's new movie. He slapped on some mascara and eyeliner, fixing his plump Omegan breasts in his bra to appear more perky, and slipped into a pair of skin tight yoga pants. He needn't be  _ too _ fancy at filming, where he'd have multiple costume changes, but he still wanted to let it be known that  _ he was  _ more beautiful than everyone else there.

 

Before heading out to his car, though, Ai got an idea. Rin wanted to be mad about the article, huh? Well, Ai can get back at him for being neglected. Ai can  _ always  _ one-up Rin.

 

The Omega quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number for the  _ Splash Free _ office, asking for a Mr. Yamazaki Sousuke as he locked up his home.

 

*

*

*

 

“My dear, I've arrived!” Ai called loudly as he walked into the studio. “Rin!!” He called again, walking past his co-stars.

 

“Hello, love.” Rin said, smiling and leaning down to kiss Ai. “You didn't need to come so early. Your scenes aren't being recorded for a few more hours.” He told him.

 

“Yes, I know. But! I brought someone special!” Ai said, gesturing to a tall Alpha, the same from the gala. “Yamazaki Sousuke. He wrote the article about our engagement, and I offered to let him get a sneak peek at your movie, my love.”

 

Rin's face briefly contorted into something only able to be described as  _ disgust, _ before he looked back at Ai with a loving smile. “That's… wonderful, dear.”

 

“Thank you for having me, Matsuoka.” Sousuke said with a bow. “Ai said you liked the article, and offered to let me come in to write another, but about your movie.” 

 

Rin caught the devilish grin Ai gave him, accompanied by a mischievous laugh. “I see.” The Alpha said. “I'm glad my mate went out of his way to get ahold of you. If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for filming.” He said, before quickly exiting.

 

“Are you sure he doesn't mind?” Sousuke asked, staring down at the beautiful Omega before him. He could smell the intricate floral scent wafting from him like waves, and it filled all of the Alpha's senses. “He seemed a little… annoyed.”

 

“It's fine, dear.” Ai grinned. “Just hang around and take as many pictures as you like. Just, make sure you don't say anything  _ terrible _ that could affect how people view our cast and crew, or just the movie itself.” He added, before noticing another Omega walking by, one taller than Ai and with orange hair.

 

“Momo.” Ai sneered. “You always come to shoots looking like death. Has no one introduced you to basic beauty products?” He crossed his arms, looking at the boy up and down.

 

Momo only sighed, rolling his eyes. “Good morning to you too, Ai.” He said, looking up at Sousuke and bowing.

 

“God, you can't even act well enough to pretend you're happy to see me?” Ai scoffed. “It's a wonder that my mate even let you have a major role in this movie. He must have felt bad after rejecting so many of your older audition tapes.”

 

Sousuke was stunned, seeing Ai speak in such an aggressive manner. The Nitori Ai that he and the rest of the public knew was loving and kind, gentle and soft spoken. Who was this?

 

“Yeah, you're probably right.” Momo answered, choosing to avoid arguing back.

 

“Aren't I always right?” Ai frowned. “God, you need to work out. No one's going to find you attractive when you've got no curves and no ass. And, those hips are just… shameful. You look like a Beta.” He prodded on, almost like he was purposefully trying to get a rise out of the other Omega.

 

“Momo! Get into costume!” Rin yelled from across the studio, snapping both Omegas away from the one sided conversation.

 

“Yes, sir!” Momo called, quickly making his way to his changing room.

 

“Ugh.” Ai rolled his eyes. “Sorry, but I can't stand him. He gets special treatment from  _ my  _ mate, even when he isn't even a good actor. Who does he think he is? He isn't better than me, and never will be.” The Omega crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at Sousuke. “Just ignore him. You won't get anything interesting to write from  _ Momo. _ ”

 

Sousuke only nodded, somewhat afraid to disagree or say anything that may make the Omega's claws come back out. He was still confused and surprised by such a drastic shift in his personality, but he wouldn't dwell. He was here to make an article, and that was all.

 

*

*

*

 

Several hours went by before Ai had a scene to record. Sousuke eagerly got his camera ready to snap as many shots of the star as possible, waiting anxiously to see exactly what the scene would be.

 

The set resembled one of a strip club, with poles and a bar and an entire set of seats in front of the stage. He hoped he got to see the lovely Nitori Ai  _ strip _ , that would be a good article.

 

It wasn't long before everyone was in their places, the lights were dimmed, and Rin yelled “Action!”

 

Sousuke was not prepared for what he saw walk out on that stage. 

 

Ai was entirely nude, save for a black thong covered in glittery crystals. He sauntered out onto the stage accompanied by bumping music and a pair of black Louboutins.

 

Sousuke eagerly got pictures of it all, including the shot of Ai's ass directly at the camera recording the shot. The grinding of the Omega's body against the poll, the brief eye contact Ai made with Sousuke, before sinking down and moving himself like he was riding an Alpha's huge cock.

 

_ Shit. _ Sousuke felt himself getting hard.

 

The scene ended with Ai hopping onto a man's lap in one of the seats in front of the stage. If Sousuke didn't know any better, he'd assume Ai rode the man for real. The scene was so incredibly pornographic.

 

Once that scene ended, Ai went to have his makeup touched up, and soon he was back, but on a different set. Sousuke relocated with the camera men, and got ready for more shots of Ai in that gorgeous thong.

 

The scene was violent and sexual. There were guns, drugs, Ai's character being forced to have sex with the movie’s antagonist. It was disgusting, but still amazing acting. From what Sousuke could tell, the movie had heavy themes of prostitution and gang wars, a much heavier topic among most of Matsuoka Rin’s movies from the last few years.

 

When the filming of that scene finished, Ai seemed to have been done for the day. He walked off set, still in his thong and gave Sousuke a predatory stare, like the ones he'd been giving him through most of his recordings. 

 

What did it mean, and why was he doing it? No matter, the Alpha thought with a shake of his head. It was better to not dwell on something that probably has no meaning.

 

Sousuke made his way around, getting group pictures with the actors and staff who gladly gave him little snippets regarding the movie to use for the article.

 

He passed by a set, getting a few pictures of the ones they used in today's shoot, before he heard some strange, wet noise. Sousuke, the ever curious journalist, went to investigate.

 

“I hate the way he treats me, Rin.” A voice said, softly, from behind the set. “He's such an ass, y'know?” Some of the wet noises, which suspiciously sound like kissing, got a bit louder. 

 

“I know, Momo, I know.” Another voice, Rin's, said. “You just gotta deal with it for a while longer. Ai's just mad that he's not the only lead in this movie.”

 

Sousuke very slowly made his way to the corner of the set, listening in.

 

“When are you gonna leave him?” Momo asked. “You keep saying you want me, that I'm the one for you, but you still haven't left Ai.” 

 

That shook Sousuke deeply, and instinctively pulled out his recorder and flipped it on so he could capture  _ everything _ that gets said.

 

“I can't leave Ai yet, Momo. If I do, we can't finish this movie.” Rin said. “It'll be harder now, since he blabbed to that damn reporter at the gala about us getting married. Now  _ everyone _ knows and is expecting it, so I need to make sure I do it at the right time.”

 

“I just want you to be  _ mine. _ ” Momo's voice was airy and soft. “I want to have the one thing he can't ever have. I want you, Rin.”

 

“You already have me.” Rin chuckled. “I haven't loved Ai since the day we started seeing each other. It's been what, two years?”

 

“Two and a half. Almost three.” Sousuke could hear the smile in the Omega's voice.

 

That was it, he needed to go and show this to Ai. Sousuke rushed out before he had the chance to get caught, and swore he'd keep this recording guarded tightly. 

 

Was it right to ruin a happy relationship? No, not by any stretch. But, was it right to ruin a relationship if someone wasn't being faithful? Absolutely. Rin didn't deserve a goddess as perfect as Nitori Aiichirou.

 

*

*

*

 

“Ai,” Rin sighed, opening the door to his fianceé's house. “I noticed you left the studio without saying goodbye to me. What's wrong?” He asked, taking off his shoes before walking down the hall, and into the living room.

 

Ai sat on the couch with the TV on, a pillow clutched to his chest. “I'm just tired.” He said, pouting when Rin leaned down to kiss the top of his head. 

 

“I don't believe that.” The Alpha seated himself beside Ai, pulling him into his lap with a smile. “What's wrong? You can tell me.”

 

For a moment Ai was silent, before he took a deep breath and sighed. “You didn't talk to me for a week, and then all day recording you just paid attention to Momo.” He said. “ _ Momo.  _ Of all people, you always give  _ him  _ special treatment and give him the most attention. I hate it.”

 

Rin frowned for a bit, eyebrows knitting. “Ai, he's a beginner. He needs positive reinforcement and he needs attention so I can coach him on his acting.” He explained, tightening his arms around Ai's waist. “You're still my star. You inspire me more than anything in the world, and I love you so much.”

 

Ai smiled a bit, turning his head to look up at Rin. “Yeah? Stroke my ego a bit, baby. Tell me more. What am I to you? How important am I to you?”

 

“I'd die without you, my muse.” Rin said. “You're all that I think about every day, you're the only thing that keeps all my ideas flowing. You inspire me every day to do my best, and I love you for it.” He said, kissing Ai with a soft purr. “Without you, I'd still be a flop with no job and no home. You changed my entire life.” 

 

Ai's chest swelled, both with unbridled love and adoration, and also with pride. He knew he was everything to Rin, so why was he so upset about Momo? “I love you, Rin. I can't imagine life without you.” 

 

“Ditto.” Rin laughed, slowly moving Ai to lay back against the couch before he nestled between his Omega's legs. “Now, how about I show you what's being inspired by you right now?”

 

“Oh! Is it a story with a nice, big plot?” Ai grinned, running a hand over his hips. “Well, I've got plenty of holes that need to be filled with it.”

 

Rin began stripping Ai, smirking down at him. “I love when you make writing puns.” He said, tossing the Omega's pants and underwear to the side. “God, hold your legs up.” He told Ai, sitting back to undo his belt and unbutton his pants.

 

Ai did as told, grabbing both his legs by the backs of his knees and raising them up above his head. “Babe, keep the pants on. I think it's sexy when you fuck me while you're still clothed.” He giggled.

 

“Reminds me of those days we would fuck in my office.” Rin said, grinning as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hard cock. “Remember? Back when you were still a tender eighteen years old, just getting into acting? I'd fuck you so hard after filming.”

 

“I miss those days.” Ai said, licking at his lips. “I was so young and inexperienced back then. I knew from the start that you'd always be mine, that one day I'd marry you.” He let out a soft moan as Rin circled his wet, slicked up asshole.

 

“You've always been the love of my life, Ai.” Rin said, slowly pushing his cock inside. “All your movies, from the first one you ever filmed as a child, I was always found myself interested in how you acted. There's something so sophisticated about it, something that made me want to write more and more stories inspired by you, my love.” 

 

Ai moaned, feeling Rin move himself out and then quickly sinking back inside. “Rin, I love you. Hey, since everyone knows we're engaged now, how about we try for… I dunno… starting a family?”

 

Rin halted for a moment, staring at Ai. “You'd want that?” He asked, eyes wide. “You used to always say you wouldn't ruin your body and figure by having pups. What made you change your mind?”

 

“I dunno.” Ai giggled. “Maybe being in love changed my mind. I'm going to be your  _ wife _ , Rin! We'll be married, we can have a family, we can have so many beautiful little pups running around all over the place.” He said, smiling sweetly up to his Alpha. “Doesn't that sound nice?”

 

For a good minute, Rin kept quiet. He gently rocked in and out of Ai, his lips in a loving smile as he kept his eyes locked onto Ai's. “Anything with you sounds nice, Ai. Absolutely anything.” 

 

“Oh, Rin…!” The Omega moaned after the most gentle caress to his prostate. “Ahhh… I wanna have your babies, I wanna be your perfect wife, I wanna be everything you could ever want.” 

 

“You already are, Ai.” Rin said, pressing their foreheads together. “Now, I need to fuck you stupid. I can't keep holding all this love back.” He grinned, snapping his hips back and forth quickly, keeping a hard pace as he fucked Ai.

 

The Omega only widened his eyes and gasped, jaw slack and moaning loudly as every thrust connected with his sensitive prostate. Ai came with almost a  _ scream _ of pleasure, his entire body shuddering as Rin continued to abuse his asshole.

 

“Such a good boy.” Rin smiled, thrusting faster and harder, before he stilled. “God…!” He gripped Ai's waist, pulling out and slamming back inside as he came. Squirts of his hot cum coated Ai's insides, and once he'd emptied himself, Rin slowly pulled out.

 

“You're so good, Rin.” Ai smiled. “You always make me finish so fast.” He giggled, watching as Rin pulled out of him. “I need to shower now, so could you order something to eat? I'll go with anything, honestly.” 

 

Rin sat back and watched as Ai stood, swatting his ass playfully. “You're fine with pizza, too?” He asked, tucking everything back where it should be in his pants before he pulled out his phone.

 

“Yep. Only, don't get the pizza with any of that red sauce. I don't really like it.” Ai said. “White pizza with spinach and chicken, and a lot of feta cheese.” He told Rin, before making his way upstairs.

 

The Alpha smiled, watching Ai before he unlocked his phone and noticed a few messages, all from Momo. “Hm?” He raised an eyebrow, opening them and seeing a string of photos of the younger Omega, of him dressed in lingerie.

 

Rin chose to ignore it, however. While at Ai's house, he was too nervous to reply to Momo's sexts. Even with his mate in an entirely different room than him, Rin couldn't help but feel like Ai just  _ knew  _ that something was up.

  
So, instead, Rin chose to order the pizza with everything he knew Ai liked on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sousuke sat at his home office, recorder sitting in front of him. Getting ahold of Ai was hard. It was one thing to have the Omega contact him himself, but a whole different thing to have to go through his agents and managers. 

 

Ai was a popular celebrity. He got calls from everyone, even  _ foreign _ modeling agencies. The Omega didn't have the time to take and answer all those calls and emails, so it would be near impossible to get another interview with Nitori Ai.

 

_ Except…  _ Sousuke dug out his phone and frowned a bit. He  _ did  _ have the number Ai used to call him still in his history. Should he risk it? Calling the incredible Nitori Ai on his  _ personal phone? _

 

It was for something important, Sousuke reasoned. This was going to save Ai from heartbreak. Ai could get back at his cheating mate by ending it himself. 

 

It was decided, then. Sousuke clicked redial on the number he knew to be Ai's, and waited.

 

*

*

*

 

Ai picked up his phone with a hum, his back pressed against Rin's chest. It'd been a nice weekend with him, mindlessly fucking in every room in Ai's house. Now, they're cuddling in bed, gently kissing and touching each other like a pair of teenagers in love.

 

Ai peered at the number, eyebrow raised, before he answered it. “Hello, this is Nitori Aiichirou. Who's calling?” He asked.

 

On the other line, Sousuke cleared his throat before speaking.  _ “Good evening, Nitori. I was calling to request if I could do another interview on you, specifically. Just on how you live and how you are as a person.” _ He said, hoping it wasn't too easy to see through his lie.

 

The Omega blinked, smiling a bit. “Sure! I'd love to! You write such amazing articles, and I'd love to be a part of another one!” Ai grinned. “How about we schedule for tomorrow? I've got nothing planned for the day.”

 

Rin let out a groan, his hands trailing up Ai's bare thigh and hip, before reaching around to give his Omega's dick a few lazy strokes. “Get off the phone, Ai.” The Alpha pouted.

 

Ai rolled his eyes, still smiling. “So, what do you say?”

 

_ “Tomorrow morning sounds perfect. Did you want to meet up anywhere in particular, or just do the interview at your place?” _ Sousuke asked.

 

“We can do it at my house. I'll text you the address once we're off the phone.” Ai told Sousuke, still grinning excitedly. “How does 10:00 in the morning sound?”

 

_ “Sounds perfect.” _ Sousuke replied quickly, and Ai could hear the excitement in his voice.  _ “It'll just be a short interview, but I'm still grateful that you're willing to do another one.” _

 

“Of course!” Ai said. “I'll never say no to someone who writes articles as good as you do. That's good publicity, too, being associated with such an honest and hard-working writer.” 

 

Sousuke chuckled over the phone, before he spoke again.  _ “I've only got good things to say about you, Nitori. Well, I'll let you go now. I'll be there at 10am on the dot.” _

 

“Okay! I'll see you tomorrow, Sousuke.” Ai grinned, ending the call before he immediately pulled the number up to text his address. “I swear, this guy needs to just write articles on me forever and I'll never have a bad reputation. Not like I  _ do  _ have one, but it'll be easily avoided.”

 

“I think he likes you.” Rin said. “Pisses me off a bit. Don't let him touch you, Ai, because I'll be at filming tomorrow.” The redhead frowned. “I won't get to see you until you come in later on in the day.” 

 

“It'll be fine, Rin.” Ai smiled, rolling over to face his mate. “He just has a crush on me, it isn't like I want him too. You know I'd never cheat, baby, I'm way too loyal to you.” 

 

The Alpha nodded, leaning in to kiss Ai before moving above his Omega, settling between his legs with a hum. “You're all I could have ever wanted in a mate, Ai.”

 

“I believe the feeling is mutual.” Ai smirked, his legs spreading wide apart. “C'mon, baby, give me a good hard fuck.”

 

*

*

*

 

10:00am came by fast. Ai woke up earlier than usual to clean up around the place, opening windows to air out the smell of sex from the last couple days, and dusting where it needed.

 

Ai was never the best at cleaning. In fact, he hated it. His idea of clean and cluttered were very different from Rin's. The Omega could know exactly where everything is in a pile of clothes in his bedroom, or even remember where his TV remote is if it we're buried under a mountain of garbage.

 

But, that isn't everyone's idea of clean. And so, Ai spent his entire morning cleaning from 7am until his doorbell rang at 10am.

 

The Omega rushed to the door, dressed in a black, high waisted pencil skirt with a lavender button up tucked underneath. Ai had a pair of nude nylons under his skirt, and sported a nice, humble pair of black heels with a little lavender bow on the front of each shoe.

 

He looked damn ready for an interview.

 

The door opened, and there stood the tallest Alpha that Ai ever had the pleasure of meeting. Sousuke was so unbelievably gorgeous, wearing clothes that hugged his body and each muscle. 

 

“Good morning, Sousuke.” Ai chirped, moving aside to let the man in. He closed the door slowly, before he gestured the Alpha to follow him. “I'm so sorry if the place is a mess! I was trying to clean up before you got here.”

 

“It's no problem, Nitori.” Sousuke said, looking around. The place was spotless. “I'm surprised you think this is dirty. I've never been in a cleaner house.” He said, sitting down beside Ai on a white sofa in the Omega's living room.

 

“Oh, well, you know…!” Ai laughed shyly as he smoothed out his skirt, before looking back up at Sousuke. “So, where should we start with this interview?” He asked.

 

“Actually…” Sousuke pulled out a small recorder, the same he used to capture Rin and Momo's exchange. “I didn't really come for an interview. I used that as an excuse so I could have you listened to this.” The Alpha pressed the play button on the recorder, frowning a bit.

 

_ “I can't leave Ai yet, Momo. If I do, we can't finish this movie. It'll be harder now, since he blabbed to that damn reporter at the gala about us getting married. Now everyone knows and is expecting it, so I need to make sure I do it at the right time.” _

 

_ “I just want you to be mine. I want to have the one thing he can't ever have. I want you, Rin.” _

 

_ “You already have me. I haven't loved Ai since the day we started seeing each other. It's been what, two years?” _

 

_ “Two and a half. Almost three.” _

 

Then the recording stopped. 

 

Ai covered his mouth, his eyes wide and staring up at Sousuke. “What was that?” He asked, and his voice sounded so, so broken.

 

“When you invited me to watch the filming the other day.” Sousuke started. “At the end, I was taking pictures of the sets to use for the article, and I heard them talking. I snooped a little bit, but once I heard exactly what was happening, I knew I needed to record it and tell you.” 

 

Ai nodded slowly, his eyes turning down to look at the recorder. Everything he knew, everything he dreamed of having,  _ everything  _ was falling apart. “I just… I didn't know Rin would ever do that to me.”

 

“I'm so sorry, Nitori.” Sousuke said. “I didn't want to be the barer of bad news, but I couldn't let this slide. You needed to know.”

 

“I…” the Omega brought a hand up to wipe away some tears, his jaw clenched tight as he tried to hold back the sobs that Sousuke knew he wanted to let out. “Thank you. Thank you for telling me. As much as I hate it, I can't hate you for doing the right thing for my sake.”

 

“Ai,” Sousuke reached out, gingerly touching the Omega's shoulder, “you don't have to hold it in. You can let it out, y'know. I won't judge you.”

 

Looking up, Ai locked eyes with Sousuke. He looked so destroyed, like everything in his life was just falling apart. Who could blame him, really? “How could he do that to me? I was everything to him!” Ai wailed, letting out sob after sob. “He wouldn't be here if it weren't for me! I would have still had a modeling career, but he made millions off of stories inspired by  _ me!” _

 

Sousuke blinked. That wasn't where he was expecting this to go. “Huh?” 

 

“Y'know, he was jobless and homeless before he made his first book! That book was inspired by his love  _ for me! _ ” Ai yelled, his hands gripping his shirt. “It's because he found some old movie poster with me on it! I was a child star! He wrote a book detailing the life of a homeless man who get saved by an angel!  _ I was the angel!” _

 

Sousuke scooted back a bit on the couch, eyeing the Omega with an uncomfortable laugh. “I, uh… I really, really wasn't expecting it to take this direction. Should I leave?” He asked.

 

“No!” Ai cried, his black mascara running down his cheeks. “You see, he wouldn't be where he is of it weren't for me! I made him successful! His career wouldn't exist if he didn't have me as his muse!” The Omega grabbed Sousuke's hands, squeezing them in his own shaky ones. “How could he do this to me, Sousuke? How?”

 

“I, uh.” Sousuke blinked, slowly readjusting his hands to properly hold Ai's. “I don't know. Some people just take others for granted. He doesn't realize how much of a gift you are, and he thought he could find something similar in another person?” The Alpha's voice ended in an uncomfortable, questioning lilt.

 

“Fuck! And, it was with  _ Momo  _ of all people!” Ai let out a frustrated noise, not unlike what Sousuke imagined an angry dragon to sound like. “That bitch! No curves, no ass, no hips, no fashion sense, unattractive  _ whore! _ How could I lose to  _ that?  _ Who does he think I am?!”

 

Sousuke slowly peeled his hands away from Ai's, his eyes widened as he shifted even further on the couch. He  _ really _ wasn't expecting Ai to be like this. 

 

Ai pressed his hands to his face, crying into them, wailing, in fact. “I need to call Rin! I need to know why he cheated on me, the best thing in his fucking life, with a bad excuse for an Omega like  _ Momo! _ And for almost three years! That bastard!” Ai whipped out his phone, quickly dialing before he stood up and stormed upstairs.

 

Sousuke, however, slowly sank back into the couch, eyes still wide with both disbelief and unbridled fear.  _ Omegas are so scary _ , he thought. He could hear the yelling over the phone from upstairs, followed by some loud thuds and then a shriek of  _ “We're done! I can't marry an unfaithful bastard like you!” _

 

A few minutes went by before Ai slowly made his way back downstairs, his eyes red and puffy and his makeup smeared. He held a sizeable box in his arms, which had a scribbled  _ Fucker _ written on the side. Sousuke assumed it was Rin's belongings.

 

“Are… are you going to be okay?” Sousuke asked, watching Ai place the box in the hallway to the front door. “Do you need anything?”

 

Ai just shook his head. “If you could fix my ruined engagement, I'd say yes.” He sniffled, slowly pulling the diamond ring off his finger. “I loved him so much. I thought he loved me too, I really did.” The Omega whimpered, gently running his thumb over the big diamond, staring at it before he dropped it into the box. “I don't know what I did wrong. We were so  _ happy _ . Or, I thought we were.” 

 

Sousuke frowned a bit, sadly, and stood. “Ai, it isn't your fault.” He said, walking over to the Omega. “If he loved you, he wouldn't have done that. He's an idiot, okay? Anyone who could cheat and like to you, of all people…” he shook his head, slowly reaching his hands out to cup Ai's cheeks. “He's a damn fool. You deserve someone who loves you unconditionally.”

 

There was a small shine in the Omega's beautiful blue eyes, before he closed them slowly and leaned into Sousuke's touch. “Thank you.” He whispered, a small smile on his lips. “I need to… be alone for a bit, I think. Thank you, Sousuke. I owe you a lot for saving me from a doomed relationship.” 

 

“I didn't do anything but give you some voice recording.” Sousuke laughed. “You did all the work yourself.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Ai's forehead, smiling as he removed his hands from Ai and stepped back. “Most people wouldn't do that, especially for someone they've been with for so long. You're brave and strong, Ai.”

 

The Omega nodded, following Sousuke as he walked to the door. “Thank you, anyway. Maybe I'll see you around soon?” He shrugged, smiling a bit.

 

“If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here.” Sousuke said, opening the door. “Just give me a call or something. Whatever you need, I'll do it. Within reason, of course.” He stepped outside, waving to Ai as he walked to his car.

 

Ai waited, watched for a moment as Sousuke did. He felt a weird sense of freedom, now that he and Rin were officially over. He finally had the opportunity to go out and find someone else, to have fun as a single Omega. 

 

He closed the door once Sousuke's car was out of sight, and Ai stared at the box of Rin's belongings. He supposed that romances you see in movies aren't as realistic as everyone thinks. Ai's entire relationship with Rin was one right out of the Alpha's movies, so it was a wonder that it lasted so long to begin with.

 

Then again, maybe Rin only wanted to use so he has inspiration to write? Or maybe to have a famous face on all his movies? Ai wasn't sure. 

  
But, he knew that this marked the end of a lengthy chapter in his life. It was time for something new, something more fulfilling than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos!  
> You can find me on my Tumblr blogs, tigatrons (my main), and souais.tumblr.com (my writing blog!)


End file.
